The Journey of Three
by Typical Insanity
Summary: okay, this is a story about three teenagers in the pokeomn world that travel together as a team (kinda like ash and co.) and not only facing battles but showing the sides of life as a trainer on the go that the t.v. show doesn't show, they deal with everd
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I do own most characters in this story. Now there will be some yaoi, but it's not even close to the main focus of the story, it's only for one person, in other words: not a lot so all you yaoi flamers you might be able to read this. It's only PG-13 right now, so that's all there is to it, I guess... Some people in this story are from the show/game but that's pretty much just oak, and the gym leaders, the heroes are kind of parallel to ash and co. I hope you enjoy it, this is probably going to be a long fic, but if I don't get review I wont continue so please continue. Oh FYI, the first chapter introduces the characters so it is a little different than the rest of the story, but still important.  
  
Pallet Town.  
  
8:30 a.m.  
Kaoru felt the sun's rays settle on his face as the new day shown through the window. His eyes opened to reveal the dark purple orbs that matched so well to his long hair that tied in a thin ponytail and went to the back of his knees. As he sat up in bed he looked over at the calendar on his wall, the number 7 was circled on the month of April, which was today. He quickly shuffled out of bed and into the bath room for a quick shower and to wash his hair, which would prove useful seeing he had no idea how long he would be away from home, it could be years.... He dried himself off after the refreshing shower and walked to his closet; opening the door he knew ahead of time what to wear. He pulled out a small, short sleeved black shirt that had a low neck and was laced criss-cross style at the bottom of the neck where it turned into a V. he then pulled out his tight-black pants that had been a favorite for him, since he got them. He quickly dressed; adding on the finishing touches of his black chocker with a cross attached so that it hung down and centered itself in the middle of his collarbone. He walked downstairs and was greeted by his mother, father and older sister. Kaoru's sister was the first to speak.  
"Hey bro, this is for you, we thought you might need a little cash for your journey to be a pokemon trainer" She said as she handed him an envelope that concealed a check, she hugged him tightly, patted him on the head and smiled at him. His dad was the next to great him.   
"Son, these are to make sure you catch you first five pokemon effectively and quickly." He handed him five great-balls and patted him on the back as his mother finally spoke.  
"Dear, I know you'll be a great pokemon trainer, here this will help you on your way." She handed him his backpack with sleeping bag intact. She hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "You're welcome home anytime." With that Kaoru said his goodbyes and was out the door headed for prof. Oak's house. *****  
  
8:30  
Asako rummaged through her closet as she looked for anything she had to wear that suited the occasion. She finally laid her eyes on the pink t-shirt that didn't even go bellow her belly button, yet was quite perfect for the idea of becoming a pokemon trainer. She pulled out a pair of white jeans and headed off to the bathroom to shower and clean herself...   
  
When she was quite through washing her pink shoulder length hair she put on her clothes and headed to the kitchen, Her father and Mother where away but thy had sent her off with hugs and kisses before leaving the night before. Her parents had left a sac with her sleeping bag and her poke balls along with a note and a wad of cash. She made sure she had everything, then gave her house a final look and a goodbye then closed the door and left. *****  
  
8:40  
The alarm clock in Masahiro's room had been going off for 10 minutes now; Masa (for short) had only slightly begun to wake up when he noticed what time it was. He jumped out of bed and ran over to his closet. He started flinging clothes out as he looked for something to wear. He found a pair of khaki shorts and a bright orange t-shirt. He tried to put on his clothes as quickly as possible, but he fell over at least once in doing so. He didn't even have time to take a shower but just in case he sprayed himself with deodorant, parted his cherry red hair in the middle and (keep in mind that this should be visualized with the people looking the same way they do in the cartoon series.) Ran out of his room. He kissed his mom on he cheek as she handed him his backpack and other things, he said goodbye, gave her a hug and ran out the door. *****  
  
8:45  
Asako and Kaoru waited outside the post office just like they had agreed to, except for the fact that Masa wasn't there yet.  
"I swear he is always late." Kaoru said as he leaned against the mailbox.  
"He'll be here in a minute" Asako replied, suddenly she spotted a redheaded... thing running towards them, "He's here," she said calmly as she smiled at him. Masa stood in front of them 5 seconds later, panting.   
"Sorry (inhale) I'm late (exhale)"   
"S'alright, we wouldn't get our pokemon without you." Kaoru said as he played wit the end of his hair.   
"Well are we ready then?" Asako said excitedly as she pt her hand in the middle, as Masa and Kaoru followed suit. "All for one and one for all!" they said in unison. ***** Prof. Oak's Lab  
  
9:00  
"WE'RE HERE!" Asako called out as they entered the lab.   
"Yes I can see that" Prof. Oak said calmly yet kindly "Now, it is time to choose your first pokemon." The Prof. led them over to a table where three pokeballs sat waiting. "These contain what you will choose as your starting pokemon. There is a fire type, a water type, and a psychic/ghost type. The fire type is Vulpix, the water type is Horsea and the psychic/ghost type is Gastly, each one of you may pick one out of the three." Asako stepped forward first and looked down at the Horsea in its pokeball. She picked it up, then looked over at the other two boys and nodded. Kaoru inspected the Gastly while Masa overlooked the Vulpix; they knew these were meant to be theirs, after they had chosen Prof. Oak gave each of them a Pokedex instructing them how to use it.  
"First you must fill out your user identity." He said. The three teens followed his advice and filled out the computerized I.D. It ended up looking like this: Aizawa/ Asako Age 14 November 28 Sagittarius -- Hayata/ Kaoru Age 14 May 17 Taurus -- Idane/ Masahiro Age 15 August 5 Leo  
  
Prof. Oak then showed them how to get data on the pokemon themselves and how to send a pokemon to the lab when his or her party was full. An hour later Prof. Oak and the three newly made trainers were on the road that left pallet town.  
"Well Asako, Kaoru and Masa, your journey as a team of pokemon trainers has just begun. From here on out you will encounter many adventures and many other great things. This road will lead you to Viridian city, from there you may start your journey to any gym you like, take care" He said as the three teenagers left pallet town to start their own adventure. 


	2. The first battle and the camp out

The three young teens sat around a small pond, tired, weary and hungry.   
  
"How many more miles till we get to Viridian city?!" Asako asked while she sent out Horsea from its pokeball and it started swimming about in the pond. Masa pulled out a map from his backpack and looked it over.  
  
"About 15 more miles...." Asako fell off the rock she was sitting on.  
  
"15 MORE MILES?!" she exclaimed loudly, "That can't be! We walked all day!" Kaoru looked down at his watch.   
  
"It's already 6:00, so there's no way we would make it to Viridian city before night fall, I think we should stay here for tonight." The other two nodded in agreement of the idea. "Well, I guess we should set up camp. Masa, you and Vulpix go and get us some firewood and Asako, you see if we have any food, I'll set up the tent." Masa sent Vulpix out and he and the fire pokemon entered the little forest near bye. Asako started rummaging through the backpacks while Asako pulled out the large tent set and started assembling it. He let his Gastly out of the pokeball so it could look around and see if there where nay other trainers within the surrounding area.   
  
Asako sat on the ground looking through Masa's backpack but wasn't having much luck; so far she had found a half eaten bag of trail mix, a bottle of water and a stale peace of bread. The only other things in his pack where extra 2 pokeballs, his Pokedex and a book. She quickly found the only thing of near usage was the trail mix and the water, and she quickly set those aside. Next she picked up Kaoru's bag. In it she had a little bit more luck than with Masa's bag, there was an apple, a box of crackers and a small bag of chocolate chip cookies. She added those to the pile as well. She finally opened her bag. She had no idea what was inside for her mother had packed it. She didn't quite know what to expect, for her mother wasn't always the brightest about food, her mother wasn't exactly the brightest on most things but no one held it against her. Asako was a little bit surprised when she found a jar of maraschino cherries, a melon and a 6-pac of Coke.   
  
"Well it's better than nothing..." she said as she put it all together seeing what she could possibly make with all the current ingredients.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru wasn't having much luck with the tent, you see it was made to be put together by two people, but currently Masa was gone and Asako was cooking up god knows what, something that smelled like chocolate, cherries, and more fruit. So basically it wasn't easy, every time he finished one side of it, the other side fell down. It was quite a hassle. A couple of minutes later Gastly returned alone and saw what a problem Kaoru was having. At the moment a shout that sounded like Masa was currently heard at the small campsite. Kaoru and Asako looked at each other returned the pokemon to the pokeball and ran towards the noise. As they ran they could hear a voice saying over and over "Careful Vulpix!" and "Watch out!" They kept on running, as their hearts beat faster to se what was happening to the young trainer, hoping he wasn't in trouble, as they entered a clearing they saw Masa and Vulpix battling a wild Persian that looked as if it was at a high level. Unfortunately Vulpix was only doing so well and it being at a low level didn't help. Kaoru and Asako sent out Gastly and Horsea in fear of the Masa or Vulpix being hurt, for while Vulpix couldn't possibly hold them off the three as a group had an advantage.  
  
"Horsea use Water Gun!" Asako yelled as the Persian began to charge at Vulpix, the attack hit the cat pokemon square in the forehead, even though it was higher leveled than Horsea, it had a type disadvantage so the attack hit it up against a tree where it quickly ran into the woods after being harshly injured by the water type. The two trainers turned to Masa who was standing over Vulpix petting the, slightly beat up, but other than that all right pokemon. Asako and Kaoru called their pokemon back and finished looking or the wood.  
  
*****  
  
Okay this was a hella short chapter, so I think I'll update soon... this one was a crappy chapter because it was the first pokemon battle I ever wrote. And I really couldn't do anything with it.... The next chapter will be better.  
  
Thank you for reading please review ^_^  
  
Ohayo =P 


End file.
